danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ruruka Ando
Ruruka Ando (安藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy i uczestnikiem w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. To członek Fundacji Przyszłości oraz lider 8 Dywizji. Jej zadaniem jest pomóc dostarczać zasoby pożywienia. Kiedy chodziła do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, klasy 76, posiadała tytuł Ultimate Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」 chō kōkō kyū no “okashi shokunin” dosł. Superlicealny Cukiernik) do czasu, aż została wydalona ze szkoły po tym jak przypadkowo wplątano ją w incydent wybuchu. Podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Ruruka zabiła swojego partnera, Sonosuke Izayoia, poprzez wywołanie jego kodu NG (Zakazanej Akcji). Później została zmuszona do popełnienia samobójstwa, stając się czwartą ofiarą filmu oraz ósmą, ogólnie martwą, osobą. Iluzoryczna Ruruka, pojawia się w 25-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Występuje także w ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Wygląd Ruruka posiada liliowe oczy, krótkie włosy, w odcieniu truskawkowego blondu, a także spokojny uśmiech. Nosi różową kurtkę, ozdabianą grubym futrem, żółte spodenki, białe nadkolanówki oraz różowe buty z wieloma paskami. Na głowie ma żółtą czapkę, z małą truskawką na samym czubku. Za czasów chodzenia do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, nosiła standardowy uniform Akademii z ozdobnym futrem, podobnym do futra na jej kurtce, które ma w Side: Future. Buty i skarpety także są bardzo podobne do tych, noszonych w przyszłości. Zakładała różową czapkę i zieloną wstążkę z truskawkami na końcu. Osobowość Pomimo swojego wyglądu, Ruruka jest przebiegłą osobą. Manipuluje innymi i nie boi się wykorzystać swoich przyjaciół, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Potrafi także być bardzo samolubna. Podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, skupiała się jedynie na swoim przetrwaniu. Kiedy wydaje się, że szybko się denerwuje i zachowuje niemile wobec innych ludzi, Ruruka jest zżyta ze swoim partnerem miłosnym, Sonosuke, którego często karmi cukierkami. Jako, że jej słodycze robią pranie mózgu, dziewczyna jest zaradnym oraz umiejętnym negocjatorem. Wspomina, że nie zaufa nikomu, kto nie zje jej cukierków. Pomimo tego, że jest wysokiej rangi członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości, wydaje się być sceptycznie nastawiona do ich celu. W pewnym momencie stwierdza, że "jak Akademia Szczytu Nadziei i Seiko Kimura", Fundacja Przyszłości jest zgniła do szpiku kości. Gdy dowiedziała się o Kodzie NG Seiko Kimury, kazała jej zamordować prawdziwego lidera Fundacji Przyszłości - Kyosuke Munakate. Ruruka nienawidzi zdrady, której obawia się tak bardzo, że wolałaby sama zdradzić innych, nim oni to zrobią. Wie, że robi źle, lecz jej strach przed zdradą ze strony innych, jest zbyt silny. Prawdopodobnie, wszystko zaczęło się od czasu, kiedy jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Seiko, "wbiła jej nóż w plecy", gdy chodziły razem do liceum. Zdolności Superlicealny Cukiernik Ruruka jest uzdolniona w tworzeniu cukierków i innych słodkości. Jako osoba utalentowana i obiecująca, wygrała konkurs przemysłu cukierniczego. Od tamtego czasu, aktywnie pracuje nad wytwarzaniem produktów, które mogłaby zaoferować znanym firmom oraz sklepom ze słodyczami. Cukierki Ando, miały wyśmienity smak oraz subtelny wygląd. Potrafiła także stworzyć cukierki, które działają jak narkotyki. Z tego powodu, inni martwili się, że dziewczyna, może użyć swego talentu do złych rzeczy, lecz nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Ruruka posiada specjalnie stworzone czekoladki, które robią pranie mózgu. Kiedy ktokolwiek ich spróbuje, będzie postępować zgodnie z poleceniami. Jest to zademonstrowane, gdy zmusza Juzo Sakakurę do ich zjedzenia. Historia Cytaty * "Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek znał moje słabości! Nie mogę tu zaufać kilku osobom!" * "Na końcu, wszyscy cię zdradzą." * "Nie chcę, żebyś mnie zdradził. Więc, zdradzę Ciebie, zanim ty będziesz w stanie zdradzić mnie." (do Sonosuke Izayoia) * "Dopóki przeżyję, mogę mieć tylu przyjaciół, ile zapragnę." Ciekawostki * Jej imię, Ruruka (流流歌), znaczy "wynurzająca się piosenka". * Nazwisko Ruruki, Ando (安藤), jest połączeniem słów "spokój" i "wisteria". Część nazwiska powiązana z glicynią może nawiązywać do jej koloru oczu, czyli jasnofioletowy. * W wersji FUNimation nazwa Ruruki jest przeliterowana jako "Ruruka Andoh". * W jej wstępnym wyglądzie, tytuł Ruruki to był "Intrygant". * Samobójstwo Ruruki przypomina śmierć Nagito, podczas Zabójczej Wycieczki Szkolnej. Kilka razy dźga swoje nogi, a jej ciało leży w podobny sposób do Nagito. * Teoretycznie Ruruka jest ostatnią ofiarą w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze, gdyż śmierci Kyoko i Juzo były nieprawdziwe, a Juzo zmarł po tym, jak wszystkie monitory zostały wyłączone, a ograniczenia kodu NG zniesione. * Wystarczająco dziwne jest to, że śmierć Ruruki nigdy nie została odkryta przez przetrwałych Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Wspomniano o tym, gdy Makoto dyskutuje o obecności monitorów na wszystkich scenach samobójczych, co oznacza, że jej ciało musi zostać znalezione, jednak nie ukazano nikogo, reagującego na jej śmierć. * Możliwe, iż próbowała użyć swojego talentu, aby ocalić siebie przed Filmem Samobójczym, za pomocą halucynogennych cukierków, co mogło tłumaczyć, dlaczego była nimi otoczona. Jednak przez dużą ilość ich w ustach, prawdopodobnie zadławiła się, podczas popełniania samobójstwa, powodując subconjunctival hemorrhage (ukazane przez zakrwawione białko oka). es:Ruruka Ando fr:Ruruka Ando en:Ruruka Ando Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future